A Light At The End Of Darkness
by Daughterofmisery
Summary: Three girls mysteriously end up from the 3rd dimension they new ,to the ...Naruto world! Their favorite show! Adventures, perils, horror?, sappy sometimes and more. Later on GaaraxOC, NejixOC, and SasukexOC. Rated teen to be safe.
1. I'll show you what is pain

**Hi people, plz tell if if you no likey or you likey if you dont oh well ill still type this if you do like this, yay. Now on with the story! Oh wait disclaimer! **

** Me: Gaara come on you said you would do it! **

** Gaara: I refuse to degrade myself. **

** Me: But at the beach you said you would! You promised! **

** Gaara: That is because I saw you in... **

** Me??? huh-O.O, you perv! All because i was in a two piece!! **

** Gaara:...Fine i'll do the disclaimer! **

** Me:Uh...right Im going to kick his ass later **

** Gaara: Greta (Shinju a/n srry its based on my friends and I) does not own Naruto or anyhting related, just Shinju, Tsunami, and Shinsei, and other charcters that will be intriduced. If she did own us the Naruto and I would have smut every episode with hot guys or each other. **

** Me: How did... **

** Gaara: -smirks- I didnt but I do know. **

** Me: --' anime fall Fck I hate those. R&R**

Two girls had just left-...dance class.

"Hey, Tyhro, why didnt you beat Erica's ass? She was bing a total bitch today. Its not like you." Asked one of the girls by the name of Halo or her prefered name Tsunami. "Because ...shes just not worth it, too pathetic." Flatly stated Shinju who demanded to be called Tyhro. "Whatever...but will you ever stop being so...honorable, and thats an understatement, its starting to creep me out." Laughed Tsunami, "You've been like this since..." Tsunami stopped as her eyes turned dark remembering _'that'_ accident. "Yes I have, and if Im quick to remember ,and I am, I would say that it was you who suggested I be more respectable,..nice as you put. And mind you, I have always been honorable!" Snapped Tyhro as she tried to change the subject. "Oh Tyhro come-on! There hasn't been any fights for over a month! Thats record in our school, the teachers are acting smug thinking they have us under control." Whined Tsunami.

"Your turning into the old me, Halo." Chuckled Tyhro. "Hey. Only my family and close friends can call me that!" Snapped Tsunami. "And Im neither of those?!" Asked Tyhro feiging as if she had been insulted. "Hmm... ." Was all Tsunami said. "Oh Tsunami you are just so tact." Tyhro said as she rolled her eyes and playfully nudge Tsunami. "Le Gasp! Is that sarcasm i sense in your voice? Nooo, it cant be!" Tsunami said recieving a death glare from Tyhro."Shut-Oh I give up! Oi, dios me escuchas? Ya no puedo!" Tyhro frustratingly said her arms reached for the sky as if she were talking to the heavens. "Speaking of the Devil" Stated Tsunami.

"Ch. She could chase away Licufer with one look!" Spoke Tyhro tartly. Sure enough 'it' as the girls called her. "Look girls it the fashion no-ots!" It spoke. It followers repeated, agreeing with their leader. Tsunami and Tyhro just walked past it as if nothing happened. "Stupid Lavern." Muttered Tsunami. This angered ...Lavern? Was it , yes Lavern, so she reached out and grabbed the nearest of the girls, which unfortunately for her it was Tyhro (which by the way has a **very **short temper), and yanked her by the collar. _Oh. Snap. Baaaad move , but at least I can see Tyhro in action again. Haha! I should have bought popcorn. _Thought Tsunami.

As soon as Tyhro was close enough Lavern used her 'perfect' nails (more like talons) to take a swipe at Tyhro's neck and shoved her on the floor. Tyhro skidded to a halt, she got into a crouching position with her bangs covering her eyes. Lavern just laughed as if she was superior to Tyhro, but she was wrong, she was going to be taught a lesson in...PAIN! Someone was laughing lightly, it was Tsunami,"Your in a load of trouble Erica." Was all Tsunami said. "As if." Scoffed Lavern. "Hey, Erica I think shes finaly lost it!" Said one of the followers. "What?!!?" Said Lavern, content in everything she had done. The follower pointed to Tyhro who was smiling viciously, eyes closed. "A fight?," Questioned Tyhro,"As you wish!" Blood was sliding down Tyhro's neck staining her clothes.

Tyhro put herself in a fighting stance,"Lavern you are too weak therfore it is agaisnt my ways to defend myself against you, but I do **not** let an assault go unpunished!" Lavern with her small mindedness (a/n is that a word?) only caught the 'You are too weak' and once again was fill with anger and ran towards Tyhro. As Lavern approached Tyhro she thought she would win easily as Tyhro was not making any effort to move but was just staring at the floor, if only. Lavern reached out to claw at Tyhros face but Tyhro ducked and jabbed her right knee into Lavern's stomach, Lavern cried out but no sound came out just blood as she fell to the ground.

"I told you before havent I? Dont. Mess.With. Me." Tyhro said coldly her eyes narrowing."You are no match for me." This got Lavern upset...yet again, so she jumped up and slashed Tyhro across the chest then scrambled back, smirking. Tyhro started to chukle then it turned into laughing, loudly.

"You've given me a reason, Lavern, a reason to kill you! Hahahaha!" Tyhros laugh was so evil you would have think she practiced it. Tyhro slowly walked up to Lavern who was panting due to the fact that she only ran as far as the nearest boy. "Ch. You think this is pain?" Hissed Tyhro as she pointed to her bloody front throat," I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HURTS!!!" With that Tyhro reached into her bookbag and took out a swiss army knife. Lavern gasped as Tyhro raised it high ready to strike and brought it down, blood spraying everywhere.

"Tyhro!!" Yelled Tsunami.

"No!! Stay out of this." Tyhro yelled back wincing in pain, she had struck the knife into her own forearm. Tyhro pulled the knife from her arm and stared insignificantly at Lavern, who was horror struck at what just happened. Tyhro held out her arm for all to see and camly hissed,"This is the nearest thing to pain, This isnt even close to how revolting it is to even look at you!" "Your-your insane!!!" Screamed Lavern as she and her followers made a break for it but Tyhro held Lavern back by the _her_ collar and dug her knee up into the "leaders'" back. Lavern screamed in agony a Tyhro jamed her elbow into Laverns gut and slammed her to the ground. "Ch... Pathetic as I stated before," Growled Tyhro. She wiped as much blood as she could and flicked it all on Lavern's 'designer' clothes. "AAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! My clothes you psychopath!" Yelled Lavern.

Tsunami cringed thinking of the last time called Tyhro psychopath _'God. That agent was out for 5 days cold after only_ _**one punch. **'This is going to be...The Shiznit!_Now lets pretend there adrenaline music just for the fun of it! Well anyway on the outside it would have just seemed that Tyhro was emo, depressed or cocky and arrogant but inside she lost it, lost control, trying ot keep herself from kiling Lavern, but as she feared she wasnt strong enough. Tyhro snap as she stared at the floor and yelled "I-Am- NOT-(deeply inhales)-A-**PSYCHOPATH!!!!!!!**" As Tyhro yelled this she snapped her head up her eyes filled with malice and bloodthurst. _'Damnit.' _Thought Tsunami as Tyhro ran at Lavern gripped a handfull of her hair and smashed her face across Tyhro's knee, shoved her on the ground **hard, **and stomped on Lavern's stomach twice and walked away, Tyhro was so pent up with rage she pulled something black out of her bookpack that shimmered in the sunlight and held it at Lavern's head, Lavern froze at what it was.

The that weapon was help against Lavern's head was a 9 milimetre automatic gun, it was actually silver. "The collition will be too powerful and too fast for you to feel. You should die before you even realize it." Tyhro said though her voice was calm and emotionless her eyes told another story they were filed with insanity, bloodthurst, and viciousness. The gun sounded as it was loaded all Tyhro had to do was pulled the trigger and the nuisiance in her life would be gone, she was about to press the trigger when ----

"Tyhro stop!! " Yelled Tsunami grabbing the arm that held the gun.

"This isnt the right time, not until we foefill our ways, you want to get arrested?" Yelled Tsunami.

"Ch, you know i could clean up after myself and make it just like Lavern just dissapeared!" Screamed Tyhro.

"I know you could I'm not denying your abilities, but you know you cant stare Lavern in the eyes and kill her, we have been train to kill but in silence not in gore like this and you know it!"

"You know what she called me." Tyhro stated her voice dripping venom.

"Know but just thsi once let it go, shes not worth our time, shes just a pathetic -well you know" Tsunami cooed.

Tyhro kept her gun pointed but her grip loosened.

"Fine."

Tyhro grabbed her weapons and walked away but stopped in mid-step.

"Lavern you wont be so lucky next time, and if you tell anyone about our little...chat, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

"Next time watch your mouth Erica" Said Tsunami. Both Tyhro and Tsunami, then walked into an alleyway dissapearing.

"Tsunami," Said an agitated Tyhro,"I cant keep this up every time I see her i want to shoot her sorry ass." "You can :sigh: you just had to pull out a gun didnt you?" Tsunami said with a strained face."Ha! Of coures it was worth it to see the look on her face it was priceless!" Smirked Tyhro. "OMG! Did I hear joy in that sentence omg Tyhro its a miracle your turning back into a human!" Said Tsunami using fake sobs. Tyhro just rolled her eyes. "Tsunami, you know how I feel about- about that 'word'" Tyhro said scowling at the fact she couldnt just say psychopath and that she stuttered. "Heh, I guess so, any word fr- hey, you hear that?" Aked Tsunami. "What are yyyyyooooouuuuu- yeah a police siren, why?" Asked Tyhro puzzled. "Well think about it, nobody takes this route anymore, and the police could care less what happens in the suburbs , they're just a bunch of lazy asses." "You're right,about both,"chuckled Tyhro", You think its 'them'?" "Who else?" "Well then lets wait and find out." After waiting a few minutes the police came towards them _'ch, Tsunami was right it is them' _the car spun around three time kicking up dust or dirt then as it stopped in front of the two.

"Hey" said two men as stepped out out of the car, they were in their late teens 20 tops, and muscular, both had brown hair with blach tips and their eyes were concealed by sunglasses.

"RUUUNNN!!!" Yelled Tyhro. "Obviously." Retorted Tsunami as both girls stareted

running. Of course the men chased after them, but, little did they know the girls were capable of things no average agent could do.

General P.O.V

It was 8:15 p.m. at Tsunami's house and she was preparing for a freinds arrival, well if you call sitting on a couch watching t.v. preparing. The bell rang and Tsunami feeling lazy asked, well more like ordered her brother ,Eden to answer the door. Behind the door was a smirking Tyhro re-calling the 'fun' they had with the 'police' but soon compsed her self. Tyhro greeted Eden and Eden greeted back with enthusiasm. Once Tyhro had detached herself Tsunami noticed her friend walk towards her. "Hi, you obessed I-wanna-kidnap-Neji-and-do-censored-things-to-him fangirl." Greeted Tyhro with no emotion whats so ever, her face blank.

"What?!?!"Screeched Tsunami before calming herself. "What no smile? No emotion? Not even a 'thank you for saving me from the hell I call home'?" Asked Tsunami sickly sweet. "Th-thaaank...y-youu." Tyhro said painfully through clenched teeth. "Thats better!" Said Tsunami acting oblivious to the fact that Tyhro was glowering at her. "Oh stop being all _emo_ or I'll start calling you Gaara-chan!" Said Tsunami stressing the word emo. "I am NOT being all emo as you put it!" Snapped Tyhro though her voice was still emotionless it was louder. "Is Naruto starting or not?" Complained Tyhro getting impatient. "In a minute keep your friggin' pants on." Snapped Tsunami. "Why would I take it off in the first place perv?" Hissed Tyhro. A nasty stormed formed outside as the girls glared at each other, suddenly..they burst out laughing. "OK, onto Naruto!" Tyhro smiled, fake one as usual. "IN ENGLISH!" Added Tsunami. As the two were absorbed in their television show there was a blinding light, screams, glass shattering, warm liquid then, total darkness...

Well? Tell me what you think, in the next chap ill give you the description of the three main characters. And if you flame...**I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!** Thats all, and this is alot to type so sorry if its short. bye! R&R ppl R&R

Gaara: ...When will we all go to the beach again?

Me: **PERVERT!!!**, Comeback next time when we will have a few special guests!

Gaara: You still havent answered my question.

Me: ...


	2. Description

**A/n : Ok, heres the description of the girls, including one that hasnt been introduced yet.**

**And no I dont own Naruto if i did...well you found out THANKS TO GAARA!! mumbles Anyway en...joy? oh and IM NOT GVING ANY SPOILERS!!! Execpt their kekkai genkai.**

* * *

**Halo(Tsunami) Mizusurenai (water lily...i think):**

Age: 13 going on 14

Graduated from: you'll find that out later.

Eye color: Light brown

Bloodlimit: The one Haku has I don't know what it's called.

Birthday: October, 25

Height: 5'4

Hair color: Red-orange, bangs up to her cheek bones, hair up to her lower back, always loose(down)

Outfit: Knee-high black boots w/ thigh-high stockings that are baby purple and white, Teal gypsy skirt up to the knees, white tank top shows her clevage(shes has big boobs, think Tifa from FF7!) also shows her torso but covers enough, looks like it was ripped off w/ a fish-net under shirt, right arm covered in bandages ,left arm covered by a loose sleeve(sp?) hiding a poisoned needle throwing machine (like Shizune-chan!), hatai-ai (i have no idea how to spell it!) on her forehead, and her kunai pouch w/ other things on her right thigh.

Hobbies: Drawing (anime), Training with her sisters, thinking of a certain boy 24/7, and thinking she is over weight (she totally has a fine figure but she doesnt think so!).

Personality: Very enthusiastic, nice, has a temper but if you get her REALLY enraged O.e ...terrifying, midgets flying all over the place...poor Naruto, always looks on the bright side of things, is real deep when she considers you a close friend or family like she does w/ Shinsei or Tyhro, to everyone else she is considered dumb but is very intelligent, like Orihime-chan from Bleach. Tsunami-san will try to cheer anyone up when needed, and thinks if something is wrong or unfair will fix it, just like her sisters, is very emotinal, at times she is loud and oblivious to anything, but when it comes to defending the ones she loves, or anyone for that matter, she will rise up to the ocassion(sp?) and fight with all her power, showing no fear only power.

**Erisa(Shinsei: means gods oath) Hotaruamaya (firefly of the night) :**

Age: 12

Eye color: Blue

Height: 4'11 1/2

Bloodlimit: I need help on this, someone make one up for me, I'm having writers block for this!

Graduated from:ditto

Skin: Very pale

Birthday: Feburary, 16

Outfit: Shinsei's hentai-ai (sp?) is placed aroung her neck, like Hinata's, and its midnight and Kohai-chan (the person who I based the charcater on) gave me the pic she wanted so here the link cuz im tired, http://s75. , dont be fooled she isn't like that, the hair and eye color on the picture doesn't count ok? and the shorts are longer, and she isnt that cute either remember, she's 12, and she looks more serious and mature, so take away the violin string and the umbrella (sp?), her kunai pouch is on her left thigh.

Hair color: Short pink hair above her shoulders but below her chin , very wavy, always down,her bangs are above her eyes.

Personality: VERY hyper , also extremely stubborn, like Tsunami-san she acts retarded but also is unexpectedly intelligent. Though she acts as though she doesn't know that our young Uchiha doesn't exist...whispers she secrectly likes him! done whispering Don't tell her that though. Shinsei frequently clowns around whens shes giving advice, but if she sees something is important she will turn serious. She isn't that protective of her sisters because they are older than her so she is like the child and her sisters are her parents (a/n guess who's who).

Hobbies: Thinking about Uchiha , training with her sisters, and shopping.

**Shinju-means pearl in japanese-(Tyhro)Hyorinmaru(Ice-ring):**

Age: 12 going on wise old person j/k going on 13

Height: 5'1 1/2

Eye color: cross over between dork lavender and red wood

Bloodlimit: Byakugan, Sharingan

Skin: Dark tan, when in the cold just tan, when in the desert golden tan

Birthday: January, 6

Outfit: Once again im tired so Ill tell all details in the next chapter if you cant wait that long message me and ill send you the picture. But i will tel you that her face is covered in bandages w/ a veil , black, and so are her arms and right leg, also she wears the gloves Kakashi does, and her hatai-ai(sp?) is on the side of her hip, her kunai pouch is on her right thigh, she also has a backpack filled wiht weapons.

Haircolor: Raven-jet-black w/ white bangs and red 2-inch tips

Personality: VERY tempermental, very stubborn, she does not give respect or acknowledgement easily. She stands up for herself and independant. She will stand up for anyone around her. She is mature, serious, and is to herself and is emotionless. Sometimes Tyhro will get emotional build-up and blurt out somthing, or laugh, smile talk, for no reason and her face will immediately turn emotionless (like Gaara's or Sasuke's attitude). But Tyhro is very respectfulto her elders, and their honour. Tyhro cares mostly of her honour, pride, and self-respect, though she still has room fo rher sisters. She is VERY over protective of her sisters, VERY. When Tsunami or Shinsei want something, they always go to her when shes tired (not sleepy! You n-e-v-e-r mess with a perosn and their sleep..) though she can be most a stubborn at that time she is also most vulberable because she won't have the energy to argue, and it is the nest way to avoid violence. Oh yeah and she HATES Uchiha-'dono'.

**For more details on the girls message me! Im going to take some time in updating with bacause I have scool and my mom figured out I don't try and i have amassie project due in FIVE days so, forgive me. Bear with me it's 1:00 am! If anything is miss spelled or has bad grammar I am sincerely sorry!**

**-Shinju-**


	3. Finally awakening

**Sorry I took sooo long guys, i just ahve a lot to deal with not to mention, that I have no beta, I'm a slow typer, and even though i had this ready to submit my computer died on me and erased everything! Sorry!**

* * *

Tyhro

"Ugh, must have some rave last night." Said Tyhro as she groggily woke up. Suddenly she felt something on her face. _'Holy- a gauge?' _"Did I get _that _drunk?" Said Tyhro as she ripped the gauge of her face. _'That is one weird ceiling' _Shinju stared at the fairly large room she was in, yet it all seemed strange, something was..wrong? No, just out of place. _'Oh, what a beautiful waterlily and that weird red-orange one, looks like fire... ha they...look...' _

"...shit..." _'OROCHIMARU IS A PEDOPHILE!(sp?)!!!!!!!, holy crud where did that come from?'_ _'Oh yeah and THIS ROOM IS FRIGGIN' ANIMETED!!!!!!!' _"Dude, I am _sooo _not in Illinois anymore. I'm in an animated hospital...crud. " Said Shinju as her body jerked but instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shot up her body making a strange noise that sounded like a growl emit from the back of her throat. Suddenly two figures appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "AAAH!" Yelled Shinju as she plummeted from the bed startled at the...apearance. "What- is- wrong- with- you! Tyhro snapped as she struggled to get back on the bed _'They shoundn't have been able to scare me like that'_," You don't just jump infront of people like that! Much less patients!" The two just stared at her. _'Why are they staring at me like that?' _Shinju started to examine her prey- cough cough I mean the people infront of her! Ahem so anyway,_ 'No...way' _

"Oh. My. God." Breathed Tyhro as she realized who the two people infront of her were."Your Yuhi Kurenai and your Gai...Mai Gai?...May Gay? No, Mait Gai? Yeh!" _'Oh gawd no not Gai...ugh'_ _'I'm in the anime Naruto..awww maaan!' _

* * *

The Jounins

The jounin looked at the already awakened hospital patient. "AAAH!" Yelled the patient as she plummeted of the bed. After she scolded them that they shouldn't have done that especially since she was a patient. After that she examined them then told them their names. They were both shocked. _'What? How could she know that? How could she know who we are?' _

_'What? How come she remembers Kurenai's full name and strugle with mine!? I mean I'm Mait Gai! I the Green Beast of Konoha!' _

* * *

General

"How do you know our names?" Asked Kurenai, indicating herself and Gai.

"Ano...Im psychic?" Replied Tyhro hesitantly.

"Excuse me?" Said Kurenai.

"Uh, yeah, I'm psychic!" Said Tyhro.

"Hahaha! Thats very funny child you have youth!" Yelled Gai (face it thats all he does...he also terrifies people) doing his 'nice guy pose'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! THE 'POSE'! MY EYEEEESSS, IT BUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tyhro in agony falling off the bed...again. Kurenai anime fell, and Gai was in shock. Then syddenly another jounin appeared like magic.

"What's this I hear about this patient beind psychic?" The jounin asked as Tyhro or the 'patient' as they kept reffering her to slowly descended from the floor.

* * *

**Ok, sorry if its short but i wanted to submit something so today there will be no special guest oh and i realized that in the description i didnt give the link for Shinsei's outfit **

http://s75. thats the link welll R&R ppl!


	4. WHOA she looks!

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! THE 'POSE'! MY EYEEEESSS, IT BUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tyhro in agony falling off the bed...again. Kurenai anime fell, and Gai was in shock. Then suddenly another jounin appeared like magic. _

_"What's this I hear about this patient beind psychic?" The jounin asked as Tyhro or the 'patient' as they kept reffering her to slowly descended from the floor. _

**The Light At The End Of Darkness**

**Chapter Four**

"If this kid is psychic then she should know more then my name. Said the jounin. "Well kid?"

Tyhro or 'kid' inhaled deeply ans stated: "Your name is Hatake, Kakashi , also known as The Copy Ninja, Sharin-gan no Kakashi, Kakashi of the Thousand Techniques, and Kakashi of the Shadow Mirror. Gender: Male. Age: about 26. Height: 5'11" inches, 181 cm. Weight: 148.8 lbs, 67.5 kg. Blood Type: O. Status: Jounin. Your unique ability is the use of the "Sharingan" in your left eye. It is an ability unique to the Uchiha clan ,yet you are not from Uchiha. The "Sharingan" allows the user to copy and predict the movements of any genjutsu or ninjutsu technique used against him, except for bloodline trait techniques. Of course, you would have to SEE the ability/technique first in order to copy it, and using the Sharingan too much drains a lot of energy from your body since you are not from Uchiha. When you graduated as a jounin, your teammates had to give you a present, but Uchiha Obito forgot. You also had to do a mission on the same day. On that mission to the grasslands, you got attacked by a group on rock ninjas. The rock ninja's can turn invisible, and slashed your left eye (that's how you got the scar). Later, Uchiha Obito got his whole right side crushed by a huge rock thrown by a rock-ninja. With the last of his strength, Obito told you the last gift he would ever give to you was his left Sharingan eye. So then Rin, one of your teamates , with her special ability, transplanted Obito's eye to you. The reason you are always so late to anything is because your friend, Obito, was always late, and you choose to adopt your old friend's habit. Unfortunately, Uchiha Obito's body was never recovered, so instead of a grave, you visits a large stone monument that serves as a memoria for all those who died for the mission's completion. Just about everyone of your techniques are copied, the only that is originally yours is The Chidori, which is used the users thrusting arm, it is said to have cut through lighting,the technique is Chidori because the attack sounds like a thousand birds chirping which is what chidori means, hence the name, and your always reading a perverted book created from someone who is even more perverted than him called Jiraiya, who is one of the legendary three sannin. Also my name is Tyhro not 'kid' oh! And some creepy dude named Gai is claimed to be your rival." When Tyhro was finished she slowly got her breath back. The three senseis were utterly shocked at the knowledge the k- I mean Tyhro held.

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief _'How can this kid know so much about me!?'_ Kurenai had similar thoughts running through her mind, Gai on the other hand couldn't believe that he was called someting like 'creepy dude'.

"H-how could you possibly know all that inform-ation!?" Kakashi asked, Tyhro saw the color draining form his face, he seemed like he didn't fathom reliving the past, _his _past. "Well, I told you, I hold the third eye," as-a-matter-of- stated Tyhro as if it was oh so obvious. She was lying, but it _was _part true since she saw past 200 episodes and started trying to read the manga online, though partly false since she didnt read the whole thing. Tyhro threw in a wicked smirk, suddenly she felt the addrenaline rush, like when she would go somewhere with all her friends like to a place where they knew no one and no one knew them, 'hyper' is what her friends decided to call it. But before she could do anything a familiar voice said,"Shut up **Tyhro**." Stressing Tyhro's name. **"WAIT TYHRO!?!!?!?!?!"**

"Who the h- **TSUNAMI!?!?!?**" Tyhro yelled realizing that the familiar voice was Tsunami's. Immediately Tyhro's face brightened if only the slightest but it was one of those you-have-to-have-keen-eyes for you to ahve noticed, so of course the three sensei's noticed this. Tyhro nudged Kakashi away and looked around the room,"Tsunami?"

"Over here you baka-for-brains!" Tyhro looked in the direction of the voice. _Oh my god she's gorgeous! _

Tsunami had a well defined body and cool chocolate colored wavy hair with neon purple thick vertical stripes, her bangs were curved as the met with her cheek bones making her face look heart shaped and the rest of her hair fell to her lower back, she had beautiful, innocent, soft, welcoming light brown eyes that made you feel safe and showed compassion and hidden intensity, her skin was very pale, though a shade darker than Uchiha, Sasuke's. Tsunami was in hospital clothes._ I can't believe that's Tsunami! _

* * *

_OH. MY. GOD. Is that her? _"Over here you baka-for-brains!" Yelled Tsunami.

Tyhro looked both beautiful and intimidating. But what would really catch someone's eye, were **her** eyes, they were a cross over fom lilac-lavender and deep rich red wood, but it wasn't because of the eye color but the...emotions? Well what ever you call it, they weren't soft but hard, not warm but cold, and they weren't all that innocent they were still beautiful though and striking as well.Then there was her hair raven-jet-black with pearl white bangs finished off with her tips flamed blood red. It also looked like Tyhro got tan-ner. And her body lloked that of an athlete.

All Tsunami could do was gawk, as she looked once again at Tyhro's face she noticed that she to was gawking.

_What is she gawking at?!_

_You._

_Ohmygod! Who the hell are you?!_

_You._

_WHAT!?!? Thats impossible! I'm me!_

_No you idiot I mean I'm your conscious._

_Great now I have a\to deal with _two_ Tyhro in my head..._

_I give up..._

_I'm probably a fat ass again..._

_Then look in the mirror, as the say you never know until you find out._

_NO. And that's end of discussion. _

* * *

The jounin were appalled at the information the girl held, especially Kakashi...

_H-how could she know about all that! It's impossible!_

Well...not **everyone **was appalled by what Tyhro said...

_Creepy?! Me?! NO!! Don't tell me Kakashi's young hip syndrome has infected her! I will have to show he rthe way of youth! YOSH!!! My team will help me! _

Tears of detemination run down Gai's face while trees of autumn appear magically behind him.

The girls didn't notice the adults freaking out, they were to busy flattering each other with what they called the truth. After a few more 'OH MY FUCKIN GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!' s the girls calmed down and started staring expetantly at their senpais, the ninjas stared back just as intently.


	5. Finally out of the hospital!

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

**A Light At The End Of Darkness**

**Chapter 5 Finally Out Of The Hospital**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tyhro was thoroughly irritated at this point, "Well?"

Kurenai blinked,"Well what?" Oblivious to what the girls may want which only served to irritate Tyhro even more.

"Oh Christ.."She sighed. "How long have we've been here? Why? Who brought us here? And exactly where are we?" Of course Tyhro knew the answer to the last question but it be a bit suspicious if she didn't ask it.

"Well you're the psychic, why don't you tell me?" Huffed Kakashi.

Tyhro looked at Kakashi as if he were a child about to be scolded. "Ugh we'll i can't know everything that would be annoying." Kakashi nearly shrugged.

There was another silence. 'OK this is just idiotic' Thought Tyhro. "Are you going to answer my questions or not? We really don't need to waste anytime on you.." She seethed.

"Tyhro!" Snapped Tsunami. "Hn.." Was the only reply Tsunami got. 'Don't you dare turn Sasuke on me Tyhro'

"Gomenasai mina but we really do need answers.." She gently spoke Tyhro just looked away. Kurenai decided to speak up. "Well first of all your in the Village Hidden In The Leaves known as Konoha in a hospital of course."

Gai quickly spoke up after her,"And Mitarashi, Anko was the person who brought you here, she found you two on her way back from a mission a few hundred miles from here, MY YOUTHFUL PUPILS!!!!! HOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then went back to being a total freak with everyone staring at him like he was on happy pills and steroids ... which he was.

"........okaaay anyways to the first question I asked, how long have we've been out?" Repeated Tyhro her irritation and annoyance gone due to Gai's strangeness.

Tyhro pointedly ignored Gai for an answer and Kakashi step out of the picture so she was left staring at Kurenai. She looked back a bit uneasily and made to speak," Well girls, you've been here for sometime to recuperate from your injuries which were quite severe. The doctors even had to put you on life support the first few months-."

"Hold up, months? How many months?? Stop uttering nonsense and answer my qu-."

"--Nine months in total..." Tyhro turned to look at Kakashi who had suddenly cut in. He had a completely blank face as if he told people they just came out of a near year coma all the time. Kakashi although appearing inattentive was actually waiting eagerly for their reaction.

The girls remained frozen waiting for this astonishing chunk of information to sink in. Tsunami was the first to recover and asked incredulously," Nine months??? Are you serious?"

"Holy shit that's a long time.." Tyhro had finally snapped out of it and crossed her arms.

Kakashi spoke, calmly," Yes, nine months but only because you were so heavily injured. We didn't expect you to make a full recover this fast in fact, the doctors didn't even expect you to live." Again he waited. Tyhro sighed, how weak was she now? Nine months not moving you can't expect your muscles to train on their own. '_Well I guess it's time to find out._'

She suddenly got up off the bed and put her full weight on her legs, so far so good. She didn't notice how quiet it was or the intensity of everyone's stares. Tyhro figured if she could stand she could walk if not run. She walked around the hospital bed, it was a bit difficult but she could get used to it. The three senseis looked in shock that after nine months of being knocked and heavily sedated the child could walk. Tyhro turned and looked at Tsunami egging her on to walk as well. Tsunami eyes widened in surprise at what Tyhro was suggesting surely she would fall, but the look in Tyhro's eyes was too much to ignore. First she stood, she didn't fall. Then walked around the room, nothing. Tyhro smiled at her and made a decision,"Sweet we can walk!" She turned to the adults a said,"Well now that we know we're mobile we'll be leaving!" With a wide grin on her face she quickly left the room with Tsunami in tow.

* * *

As i said ive decided to let this story live on, ive only typed a short one because i wanted one published already


	6. A third person to be introduced?

**A Light At The End Of Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

The Jounins stood frozen to the spot for a fraction of a second, still in shock that the two could practically run after just awakening from a near death coma, until they realize how unsafe this was and that the girls needed to be checked out by their assigned medical ninja before it could be determined if they were in the right condition to leave. So in that second fraction of a second Kakashi, Kurenai, and that freak Maito, Gai formed a wall in front of Tsunami and Tyhro.

Unfortunately the girls weren't paying attention to them and were looking at each other giggling of something the adults knew nothing about. Now normally there wouldn't be any problem with stopping the girl except for the fact that they were running…fast aaand not paying attention to anyone in their path. Kakashi noticed this and tried to get their attention. "Girls. Girls! Hey sto-umpf!" Sadly the girls' attentions are harder to obtain and they crashed into a pile of tangled limbs. Tyhro ripped herself free with such force as if the three adults were ridden with the Bubonic Plague, Tsunami on the other hand tried not to hurt anyone as she untangled herself.

"Smooooth, Oh yeah ya'll are hardcore ninjas." Commented Tyhro voice drenched in sarcasm. "….Ya'll??" Tsunami raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you expect when I was forced to live in Texas for several years?" Grumbled Tyhro crossing her arms. "ANYWAYS I **demand** to know when we'll be released which is the reason I'm assuming you've creatively stopped us for."

The Jounins all stood up looking a bit miffed but fine nonetheless.

"Well yes, you need a thorough body examination to make sure you girls are healthy." Spoke Kurenai.

Tsunami glanced at Tyhro both thinking the same thing, back in the third dimension they were sort of part this secret organization made by the government, and kind of experimented on, and they kind of had battle scars and other suspicious things going on in their bodies whether or not it still existed in their current bodies or worse things they'd rather not take a chance. "What? But we feel marvelous! Mind the fact that our muscles are a weak from doing nothing for almost a year we're perfect, nothing wrong!" Spoke out Tsunami followed by Tyhro," Yes, and I'd rather not have some stranger toughing my body and perhaps running unneeded test without. My. Knowledge." Towards the end she looked at each Jounin in the eye as she spoke each word.

Gai pressed on though, "AH, MY YOUHTFUL STUDENTS BUT WE NEED TO MAKE SURE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS WAS NOT HARMED BEFORE YOU CAME HERE! Of course if you want to be like your idol", by now he was pointing to himself, "you should take the necessary precautions to ensure you body is in tip top shape! HAHAHA!"

"……………………." Tsunami's silence then Tyhro's eh…not so silent silence, "…What the fuck does that mean? _You foolish fool!*_ You have no idea what people think of you, do you?!"

"OF COURSE I DO YOUNG ONE!!! I AM THE IDOL FOR ALL NINJAS IN TRAINING AND AN EXAMPLE FOR ALL NINJAS HAHAHAH!" Of course Gai would have misconceptions, he's Gai….. Tsunami and Tyhro just stared at him like he was some lunatic while he had a picture slideshow going on behind him. So while Kakashi and Kurenai were busy were distracted with bringing back to life the people that Gai just killed the girls snuck off.

"My god such wet towels, I really don't know HOW they deal with him!" Fumed Tyhro as she and Tsunami ran for the nearest exit.

"Well they're written to put with him. They have no power to defy their creator or anyone else who has copyrights to them." Tsunami voiced sympathetically.

" 'Scuse me onee-san!" Yelled both girls as they passed what looked like a petite blonde employee. The girls saw the front entrance and made a mad dash for it making the blonde girl fumble with the vase of flowers she was holding. The vase fell when she recognized the voices but before she could say anything the girls were already out the door.

* * *

* Yu–Gi-Oh The Abridged Series


End file.
